Choi Ji Yoon
:For her Terrorist counterpart, see Ritsuka. :For her transcendent version, see Transcendent Choi Ji Yoon. Choi Ji Yoon (최 지 윤''Choi Ji Yoon'') is a female Counter-Terrorist character in Counter-Strike Online purchasable with cash points. Background A member of intelligence bureau of the special force. She was on a mission to infiltrate the Terrorist group. Her mission was later revealed by another agent when she was trying to look through the confidential documents about ARA and had to flee back to her country. She joined the Counter-Terrorists in hope that one day she could get her hands on the documents again. Appearance Choi Ji Yoon appears in the chapter Chaos as the captain who orders the players to travel through the Rex basement. She also appears in the Z-VIRUS trailer, investigating a lab. Suddenly, Sting Finger appears and attacks her from behind. She tries to escape and encounters a Venom Guard. Fortunately, she gets an M32 MGL on the ground to defend. Related characters *Female Researcher - Choi Ji Yoon's sister who had turned into Sting Finger zombie during the escape of Rex Research Institute. Events This model was released alongside Ritsuka and Double Agent Package on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 21 September 2011. *Indonesia: 4 January 2012. *Turkey: 24 July 2013. *CSN:Z: 16 December 2014. *Vietnam: 23 April 2015. Favorite weapons Pistol= |-| Assault rifle= |-| Equipment= Zombie Scenario Stats Appearance She has black short hair tied up, her hair bangs almost covered one of her eye, her eye color is brown. She wore a pair of glasses, pair earrings, dark blue coat with matching mini skirt, unbuttoned white shirt, revealing a her bra and a butterfly tattoo on her left breast, silver watch on her left arm, tights, and a pair of black high heels Gallery Original= choijiyoon shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Choi_hd.png|HD model Choiji-Yoon.jpg|South Korea wallpaper newgirl.jpg|South Korea poster File:Choijiyoon_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster chritsucp.jpg|China poster images (5).jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Choijiyoon_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Ritsuka_choijiyoon_turkey_poster.png|Turkey resale poster File:Capnhatcuahang.png|Vietnam poster Choijiyoon_msg.png|Choi Ji Yoon Message in Chaos and Episode Choi Choiji-Yoon-CS Online.jpg|Choi Ji Yoon with M4A1 File:Choijiyoon_spray.png|Spray File:HHQ_RealChSpray.png|Cosplay Choijiyoon Cosplay.jpg|Ditto asdasdas.jpeg|Ditto, with GIGN dasdas.jpeg|Ditto, with GIGN and Jennifer File:Choijiyoon_sd_HD.png|SD Spray 74621356.png|Ditto File:Choijiyoon.png|Buy icon Choiji-Yoon-011.jpg|In-game model sexylegs.jpg|Choi Ji Yoon at the scene where Gerrard and David Black confronted each other File:Summerart2015.jpg|CSO Summer 2015 poster Choi Ji-Yoon.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_choijiyoon.png|Hud portrait |-| Manhwa= choiyoon.jpg choi.jpg choi2.jpg choi3.jpg choi4.jpg choi5.jpg choi6.jpg choi7.jpg choi8.jpg choi91.jpg choifinal.jpg power.jpg misswoman.jpg weezy.png Cjy.jpg choi22.jpg|Choi using a SCAR-L rifle |-| Announce= choijiyoon_angry.png|Angry choijiyoon_embar.png|Embar choijiyoon_frown.png|Frown choijiyoon_laugh.png|Laugh choijiyoon_sad.png|Sad choijiyoon_smile.png|Smile choijiyoon_usual.png|Usual Trivia *Three alternate skins for this class exist, being Soccer, Limited Edition, and Transcendence *In the selection icon and the manga, Choi Ji Yoon has brown hair but in-game, her model shows she has dark blue hair. The same thing happens with Ritsuka. *She appears as a Non-playable character in Chaos chapter in Zombie Scenario: Season 1 and Episode Choi chapter in Zombie Scenario: Season 6 to support players. **The NPC picture is similar in Counter-Strike Online 2. *There is a blue butterfly tattoo on her left chest. However, it does not shows up in Manga. *In Counter-Strike Online, she is seen wearing white undergarment, while in Counter-Strike Online 2, her undergarment is black in color. id:Choijiyoon Category:Counter-terrorist Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Korean Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Character